Aqui Sem Você
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Estavam distantes um do outro.Mas em seus sonhos estavam juntos e essa noite era apenas dele e dela. SongficLeiam A NOTA...
1. Chapter 1

_**Aqui sem você**_

_**Shipper: Draco e Gina**_

_**Song fic: Here without you (3 Doors down)**_

_**Tipo: Romance**_

_**Harry Potter não me pertence.**_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

_**Façam uma autora feliz. Deixem Comentários...**_

_**Gostariam de uma cont.?**_

_**Autora: Christy(TheBlueMemory)**_

**Capitulo Único**!

"**_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I_**

_**saw your pretty face**_

_**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho, desde o momento em que eu**_

_**Vi seu lindo rosto..."**_

Não sabia ao certo quando tinha deixado de ser o que costumava ser. Mas sabia foi por ela.

Quando foi que começou a se apaixonar na ruiva de olhos esverdeados? Nunca conseguiu achar essa resposta.

Quando começou a reparar nela? Tinha suas duvidas. Mas poderia achar que fora quando esta o enfrentou enquanto ele zombava dela num corredor das masmorras. Lembrava-se até hoje e tal resposta**_. "Você pensa que é tudo não é Malfoy. Mas eu vejo que você não é. Você é apenas um garoto normal. E que também está farto de nunca tomar uma decisão própria. Por mais que tente Malfoy você Nunca será mal de verdade. Apenas mais um menino mimado e aprisionado pelos pais!"._** Lembrou de como tinha ficado surpreso com a resposta dela. Foi naquele dia quando ela se virou para ir embora que ele viu os cabelos sendo refletidos pelas chamas das tochas. Foi ali que viu quem era Virginia Molly Weasley.

"_**...A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look**_

_**at this the same**_

_**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira ..."**_

No começo negava sempre. Pensou que talvez tivesse enlouquecido. Pensou na reação de seu pai. Ele o mataria com certeza. Mas pensou nas palavras dela. Ela nunca havia ficado tempo suficiente com ele. E apenas olhando em seus olhos viu uma coisa que nem seus pais ou seus amigos viram. Ele era sozinho. E ele não queria ser como o pai.

Então assumiu a si próprio: Foi a partir daquela noite num corredor frio das masmorras que ele começou a amá-la. Quem no passado falasse tal coisa a ele com certeza o faria rir. Gargalhar para ser mais exato. Mas naquele instante ele apenas sorriria com concordância. Amava sua pequena.

"_**...But all the miles that separate **_

_**Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam..."**_

Há quanto tempo não a via? Semanas? Meses?

Que se danassem as regras ou qualquer outra coisa. Precisava vê-la. Senti-la perto dele outra vez. Sonhava com ela todas as noites. O primeiro beijo. A primeira vez que a fez chorar. E a primeira vez que ela conseguiu fazer ele sorrir. Sorrir de verdade. Ela era doce. Como tinha custado a convencer ela de que ficaria mais segura em Hogwards. Lembrou-se da despedida. E da noite na qual ele a fizera dele. Sim ela o pertencia assim como ele pertencia a ela.

E tudo parecia fazer sentindo quando sonhava com ela ou apenas via sua foto. E assim não existia a distancia.

"**_...They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _**

**_Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face..."_**

Ali estava ele com todas as lembranças. Solitário novamente. Sem ela. Sabia que ela estava segura longe dele e de toda aquela maldita guerra. Mas cada dia parecia demorar mais. Pensava nela. No que estaria fazendo. Recebia sempre suas cartas e sempre as respondia. Algumas tinham marcas, que ele sabia eram lagrimas. Ele estava fazendo ela chorar novamente. Mas ela estava com ele assim como ele com ela. Em seus sonhos.

"_**...I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind **_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você baby Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

_**Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo**_

_**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos..."**_

Mas não agüentava mais.

Nem o frio noturno importava. Ele só queria chegar até ela. Só queria estar com ela.

"_**...And tonight, it's only you and me **_

_**E esta noite, somos só você e eu..."**_

Nunca achou hogwards tão longe. Não daria para aparatar dentro da escola. Só próximo. Continuava bela não podai negar. Mas não mais bela que sua pequena.

"_**...The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say**_

_**hello **_

_**Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer olá **_

_**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets**_

_**better as we go **_

_**Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada **_

_**Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos..."**_

E ali estava ele. Entrando pela porta de carvalho sendo encoberto pela noite. Sabia que no fundo o velho diretor deveria saber de sua presença. Ele sempre sabia de tudo. Enquanto ele próprio negava a si mesmo que amava ela. O diretor já sabia de tais sentimentos.

_**Flashback**_

" _Só existe uma arma contra a escuridão senhor malfoy."- disse o Velho Diretor quando o viu perambulado pelos corredores._

"_Não sei do que o senhor está falando diretor"- havia respondido vendo apenas o diretor lhe sorrir._

"_O amor"- Disse o diretor continuando seu caminho_

" _Que?"- Perguntou confuso Draco olhando a direção que o diretor seguia._

" _Viva esse amor senhor Malfoy"- completou o diretor sem parar ou se virar.Deixando ele sozinho no meio daquele corredor._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Aquele mesmo corredor que agora ele andava apresado. Mas que não tinha duvidas quanto ao destino que ele queria.

Nunca achou o castelo tão grande. Com corredores tão intermináveis.

"**_...I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind _**

_**Eu estou aqui sem você baby Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

_**Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo**_

**_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_**

_**Eu estou aqui sem você Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos..."**_

Parou em frente a uma janela. E de lá viu a arvore que foi a única testemunha do 1º beijo deles.

_**Flashback**_

_Se tinham se tornados amigos. Não sabia. Mas isso não importava. Precisava vê-la. Sabia onde ela estava. Todo fim de tarde ela ficava sentada em baixo da mesma arvore sozinha com seus pensamentos. Viu esta erguer a cabeça enquanto se aproximava e lhe sorrir._

_- Malfoy.- Cumprimentou ela. Não era frio o tom dela. Era carinhoso. Sempre o chamava assim quando se encontravam. E depois lhe sorria._

_- Weasley.- Disse em resposta se sentando ao lado desta.- Sozinha novamente com seus pensamentos?- Perguntou vendo esta em vão tentar ajeitar os cabelos que com o vento se despenteavam._

_- Talvez. E você?- Perguntou sorrindo. Ele nunca respondeu tal pergunta dela. Ficou olhando perdido nela. Lembrava das palavras do diretor. Naquele momento a vendo olhar tão encantada para uma pequena borboleta que pousava perto dela. Sabia. Estava apaixonado.- Draco?- ouviu a voz dela e viu que esta o olhava._

_Não soube como, mas naquele momento não se importava com mais nada. Acariciou a face dela vendo esta corar. O que para ele foi encantador._

_- Me desculpe Virgínia. Mas não posso mais.- Disse num um pouco rouco aproximando seu rosto. Vendo ela corar mais._

_- O q.. O que você não pode Draco?- Perguntava incerta Gina._

_- Negar isso.- Sussurrou a beijando em seguida. Vendo esta parecer apreensiva mas logo corresponder com mesma paixão seu beijo. Por quanto tempo ficaram ali? Ele não sabe._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"**_...And tonight girl, it's only you and me _**

**_E à noite, menina, somos só você e eu..."_**

Quando deu por si estava ali em frente a porta do quarto dela. Abriu lentamente a porta se deparando com ela dormindo serena. Era a imagem que mais sentia falta. Vê-la dormindo. Parecia um anjo. Seu anjo.

"_**...Everything I know, and anywhere I go **_

_**Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou **_

_**it gets hard but it won't take away my love **_

_**É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor..."**_

Como queria que tudo acabasse logo. E nunca mais sairia de perto dela. Nunca mais perder tal momento como aquele. Nunca mais ficar longe dela. E de seu ressonar.

Se aproximou lentamente. Se sentando na beirada da cama. Acariciando sua face como havia feito da primeira vez.

"_**...I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind **_

_**Eu estou aqui sem você baby Mas você ainda mora em minha mente solitária**_

_**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time **_

_**Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo..."**_

Viu esta se mexer e lentamente abrir os olhos. A quanto tempo não via aquele olhar.

Viu esta se sentar na cama. Admirou na penumbra o corpo desta coberta apenas pela fina camisola. Podia ficar ali apenas admirando ela. Só a ouviu chamar seu nome

- Draco..- Disse ela acariciando seu rosto.

- Virginia.- Respondeu rouco. Antes de seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo sôfrego de saudade, amor e paixão.

Naquele momento se esqueceu de tudo. Da guerra. Das obrigações. Ou de como poderia vir a morrer se os irmãos dela soubessem onde ele estava. Ela estava ali com ele. Olhou para ela e viu o mesmo olhar cheio de paixão e ternura. Nada mais importava essa noite. Além da chama de amor que os consumiam. Esta noite só havia ele e Virginia. Ele e seu anjo.

"_**...And tonight girl, it's only you and me **_

_**E esta noite, menina, somos só você e eu"**_

_**FIM**_

_Bem acabou! Façam uma autora feliz e deixem Reviews..._

_E digam se gostariam de uma continuação com a história deles..._

_Kisses_

_Christy(TheBlueMemory)_


	2. AVISO Leiam

Olá...

Não isso não é um capitulo.. sorry.. não me matem...

Bem essa song terá continuação...

A Nova fic : Storm , que será continuação desta.. irá mostrar como o relacionamento deles começou...

E logo será postada.. Talvez antes da segunda semana de Janeiro o 1º capitulo já esteja postado.

Agradecimentos:

estrelinha W.M: Obrigada por sua Review... espero que goste da continuação...

Mione G. Potter RJ : Que bom que gostou...bem a continuação irá mostrar até um determinado momento... mas fique tranqüila terá o momento Guerra e o Pós Guerra... mas não em Storm...

Lou Malfoy: Que bom que curtiu.. bem eu adoro essa musica..na verdade eu só consigo escrever as fic's ouvindo musica.. e bem a musica que mais ouvi foi essa quando eu estava escrevendo e Let me Go do 3 Doors Down também...Sim terá cont.. mas acho alias tenho quase certeza que em Storm não haverá NC.. Storm vai mostrar o começo de tudo.. e nem tudo são rosas no inicio... mas quem sabe...

Lanuxa: Que bom que gostou.. Também achei a musica perfeita.. na verdade no começo era apenas um short.. mas como eu ouvi muito essa musica.. acabou virando um songfic... e com cont.. na verdade Storm não será uma short..(isso é bom ou ruim? ) mas sim uma fic de 5 capítulos..

LiccaWeasleyMalfoy: Que bom que gostou. Legal.. quando postar a continuação me avise.. hein ...

Bem é isso...

Obrigada pelas Reviews...

Kisses

Christy...

A capa para da fic vai estar disponível no meu blog à partir de Quarta Feira... endereço no meu profile do 


End file.
